


OC-tober

by Perennial_Mii



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial_Mii/pseuds/Perennial_Mii
Summary: Just a little collecting of short writing pieces that I'll be doing for OC-tober! I'll be using the 8 OCs from my Perennial Paradise story.The one I'm following is this one!https://oc-growth-and-development.tumblr.com/post/178609524300/oc-growth-and-development-october-prompts-heyyI'll upload the ones I write for and the chapters will be named after the day and it's challenge.Should anyone be interested, the days that have images can be found on my Tumblr blog 'Mr-Mikas-Mess'





	1. Day 1 - Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this one since I'm trying to catch up with the days I missed! I'm starting from day 4.  
> Day 1 features Kyrie!

The last remnants of summer declared it's goodbye; it's stunning rays warming the skies.

Autumn was rapidly approaching, Kyrie smiled a shy, yet amusing smile, as he considered the possibility of Kai and Hikari squabbling over the change of weather in this very moment.

His thoughts were similar to that of Kai's, he wasn't particularly fond of the cooler temperatures since keeping warm was seemingly difficult for him.

Observing the final summer sky, he found immense comfort in its sight. 

The sky was immaculate, not a single cloud could been seen and that greatly appealed him; his anxieties were put to rest. He's able to completely forget himself in its vast stretch of blue. In addition to the spectacular sight above, the sun was bathing him with its delicate heat, causing his skin to glow.

He exhaled a content breath, perhaps the following seasons wouldn't be too unbearable. Well, either way, today was certainly the perfect day to see the love of his life.


	2. Day 3 - Habitat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Habitat!   
> I decided to focus the group's leader, Ensio!  
> Because I'm dense, I wasn't sure what sense habitat would be, so I just went with this haha~

“Time to get up already?” Ensio sighed aloud, rubbing his immensely tired eyes.  
Summoning every ounce of energy his body possessed, he struck his alarm clock with -what he thought was- a merciless strike.

He'd been working nonstop, just as he did every week, and because of this, his tiredness is clawing at every inch of his body. He felt utterly appalled that he left various sheets of music littered throughout his room, but fatigue had ravished him, it would have been impossible for him to put everything away before sleeping.

It seemed Ensio wouldn't give himself a break, his room was spotless if one was to exclude the paper… but that was unforgivable. Their future is in his hands and he'd allowed it to lay like trash? Disgusting.

He did, however, find some solace in his potted plants that occupied his windowsill. He adored raising flowers, and witnessing them all begin to bloom allowed him to feel just the tiniest bit proud of himself. All he ever aspired to do in his life, was assist and care for living beings he loved; he'd ‘failed’ many times previously, but at least these were flourishing under his care.


	3. Day 4 - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - birthday!  
> I used Diala for this one since his birthday is on the 15th!
> 
> I decided to set this up as a little conversation instead~☆
> 
> Just as a note, Diala typically talks rather slow with fluctuating tones and frequently drags out words.

[Diala wakes up to a knock at the door]

Kakozura: Oi, open the door!

Diala: [Opens the door and hums with a sleepy but cheery expression] Good morning, Zuzu~ Come in.

Kakozura: Yeah, thanks… [Gives Diala his gift] Happy birthday, [mumbling] even though we've known each other and worked together for so long, I still don't have a clue what things you like…

Diala: My gratitude, you thought of me, I'm certain it'll be perfect~ [Opens box to reveal a huge amount of varying candy and some small fairy statues made from coloured glass] So much candy! [Hums] Thank you, how much can I eat today~? [Plays with ribbon from the box]

Kakozura: I'd really prefer it if you didn't eat anymore than 4 or 5 bits of candy… [defeated sigh] but since it's your birthday, do what you want. Just don't make yourself sick, stupid! I won't be looking after you.

Diala: [only acknowledges ‘eat it all’ while playing with his ribbon] Riri would look sooo cute with this in his hair, it's red, just like our string [waves ribbon around]

Kakozura: There's no way Hikari would let you near him.

Diala: [tilts his head with a smile and closes his eyes] of course he will~

~~~~~

[Diala knocks on the door to the Perennial home]

Eru: I'll get it! Let me get it! [Sprints to the door and opens it, letting Diala inside] Happy birthday, happy birthday, haaaaappppyyy birthday!!! [Hugs Diala]

Kai & Ensio: Happy birthday, Diala!

[Everyone passes him his gifts]

Diala: [Smiles while eating candy] My thanks, where's Riri~?

Hikari: … Happy birthday.

Diala: There you are! Come closer, I wish for my gift from you!

Kai: [Laughs] So that's how it is between you two, we can give you some alone time [winks]

Hikari: [Glares murderously in Kai's direction] I don't know what you think you're talking about, however, I suggest you shut your filthy fucking mouth, reject.

[Kai holds his arms up as if to say he's surrendering, whilst Hikari hesitantly makes his way towards Diala]

Diala: [Latches onto Hikari who resists and pushes him away. Then, pulls out ribbon and a matching doll-like dress] Let's play dress up~! 

……...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Dia get his birthday wish??? Who knows hahaha


	4. Day 5 - Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time I feature Kai.  
> Gosh, I hadn't gotten to the point of naming Kai's siblings yet, so this got me to name them~! They're pretty minor but I had to name them eventually haha.

“Kai's here!” Kent’s typically shy voice squealed, his light footsteps scrambling to the doorway. Without warning, he launched himself into Kai's arms and cuddled him tightly.  
The minor event would occur every visit without fail, so Kai was always prepared.  
Letting out a snicker with a mischievous smile, Skylar teased “You won't be able to do that soon, Kai's getting too old and you're growing, Kent,”

Kai gasped dramatically, albeit playfully “Sky, you wound me,”

Caring for his young siblings is something Kai adored doing, and providing there wasn't anything incredibly important happening, he'd waste no opportunity in doing so.  
He loved his parents a great amount, of course he did, they're family… However, he didn't particularly feel comfortable in himself whenever he was in their company.

But his siblings, they admired everything about him. Every quirk would cause their eyes to gleam, they enjoyed what Kai put his heart into and they're always fascinated by the things their parents wrongfully shield them from.

A stiff conversation would occur between the three adults until the older couple left, it happened every visit and will continue to do so while Kai is living life as he pleases.  
Of course, he feels guilty about it, but there are many things he hasn't told his parents and his siblings were in a similar situation.

It's a rule to never speak of these conversations to their parents, so as a result, the three of them frequently shared free and pleasant talks, despite the age gaps between them. Therefore, every visit from Kai was special, today was no different. Kent had been waiting to discuss something extremely important with Kai, he understood that he'd never be judged by his older brother; he'd always be loved and accepted no matter what.


	5. Day 6 - Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosplay with my smol angry bean, Hikari.  
> I think this is my favorite so far from OC-tober

Cosplay, a hobby Hikari frequently partook in. The act of dressing up and pretending to be anyone other than yourself. It's something the short male had grown accustomed to over the years of his life; eventually he'd come to master the act and began incorporating into everyday life.

It began as an innocent interest as a child, passionately assuming the role of a powerful warlock, whom the villagers feared or the elegant princess, admired by all.  
Eventually, cosplaying at local conventions was the one thing he'd willingly leave his home for. He wasn't sociable in any aspect, anyone who'd known him for more than five minutes would be repulsed by his disgustingly cruel tongue. His intense hatred for people and the outside world were rather accurately matched. However, conventions were the one place he could freely be anyone -minus himself- without any judgement.

Overtime, this hobby continued to evolve, leading him to indulge in crossdressing. He'd parade through the streets as someone else, blending in and avoiding glances from passing humans. His already womanly appearance worked in his favour spectacularly, not once had he ever been noticed as a man dressed as a woman. However, he had been mistaken for a woman dressing as a man numerous times.

Despite his love for crossdressing, he was confident in his birth gender. In fact, crossdressing was more in line with cosplaying, he merely longed to be another person, and if a woman was something he was frequently viewed as, why not bring that to life? Surely it would be better than himself.


	6. Day 8 - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to pick Hikari and Diala, I want to explore their relationship a little more so this will be a little experiment for me. I decided to take ‘comfort’ in the emotional support direction~☆

Hikari clutched the cushion he held in his lap. Movie night was always a night he disliked, especially when the chosen movie of the night was horror. The fact that Dahlia, Kyrie, Kakozura and Diala had also joined the four this month made things incredibly frustrating.

He liked his space, so being pressed between both Eru and Diala was infuriating. Eru had linked arms with him, pulling him close as he eagerly awaited the jump scares. Alternatively, Diala couldn't resist teasing Hikari ever so slightly as the movie continued on; brushing his neck or gently pulling his hair when the silent, yet erie moments came on. He also had no qualms with embracing Hikari at any moment he flinched.

Needless to say, Hikari was irritated, though, he was grateful for the physical connections throughout the movie. It was the only time he really accepted them, albeit only from both Diala and Eru, as it allowed him to feel grounded; no menacing ghosts or evil demons could steal him away from his safety.

Standing up abruptly, Hikari let the cushion fall to the floor and muttered a blunt “Night.”

“Just a moment, we must arrange sleeping plans,” Ensio spoke up, looking at the various people that had accumulated in their abode.

Hikari glared harshly, glancing around the room as if repulsed by everyone's mere existences “Go home and we'll stay in our own rooms.”

“It's 3am, we can't let anyone go at this time!” Eru chirped up, standing beside Hikari and poking his shoulder.

A playful hum left Diala’s mouth as he also stood beside Hikari, pulling out what must have been his 13th lollipop and sticking it into his mouth “I'll stay with my little Ari then, let's go,” 

Without allowing Hikari a moment to respond, the candy obsessed man clutched his arm and began dragging him to his room.

~~~

Diala took a moment to observe Hikari's room, they'd spent a vast amount of time together but this was the first time seeing it. To anyone else, the sight of Hikari's room would most likely be unexpected, however, somehow it all seemed very accurate to Diala. It wasn't quite what he expected, but it didn't surprise him by any means.

 

“Apologies for the mess…” Hikari muttered, “I'll clear some space,”

“This is somehow so like you! Don't worry about the space, we can just sleep together!” Diala smiled, throwing himself on the bed and laying on his back.

“Don't say such stupid things! Get off!” The shorter man yelled; though intimidation was something he was failing dramatically at, since his role model had brought a faint blush to his cheeks.

This caused a playful smirk to surface on Diala’s face, being the only one who can truly understand Hikari gave him many perks and advantages to the man that only he could revel in. Blushing being a reaction that's actually incredibly easy to draw from him, particularly for Diala as Hikari idolised him.

And as Diala was truly the only person able to understand Hikari, he'd opened up to the taller man, albeit a little. Eru and Diala were the he only people Hikari hadn't completely pushed out of his life. His harsh words had no effect on either man, and Diala could see through every and any lie that came from his sharp tongue. 

Humming playfully, Diala reached out to the petite man, and pulled him beside him “You really are just so very adorable when you blush, I'm glad you're the one connected to my red string~”

Hikari's blush darkened as he attempted to break from Diala’s now forming embrace. “Shut up! Stop it with your goddamn nonsense, let go of me!”

Hikari's emotions were twisting within, his embarrassment from the compliments slowly sinking and distorting to something more akin to fear and anger. 

Diala was delayed in noticing Hikari's emotional conflict, and instead got carried away with his teasing, perhaps even bordering on sadistic intentions.   
His embrace tightened on the man, playfully tugging at his hair as he enjoyed the various facial expressions Hikari expressed. 

That was until his grimacing turned into… crying?   
Sympathy nor empathy were something Diala experienced often, but seeing Hikari cry in this moment definitely didn't sit well with him.

Releasing his grip on the emotional man, he hastily sat upright and sat Hikari up in front of him. 

Listening to Lila’s words, Diala picked up the large, silver cat plushie and gave it to Hikari, it was almost as big as him!  
Like second nature, Hikari clung to the cat, burying his head in it as he silently cried.

‘This is something he does frequently…’ Lila’s hushed voice whispered into Diala’s ear once again.

“Ari…” He reached out to touch the weeping man, but hesitantly paused as Lila spoke up once again ‘Are you sure you should touch him again, I think it would be best to avoid it…’

Lila was always right, but he couldn't help himself, he had to comfort the man he felt a genuine connection with. Continuing to reach out, he petted his hair; maximum caution and delicacy laced throughout his touch. The typically cruel man looked so vulnerable, as if he'd shatter upon such a touch. All Diala could see in this moment was a broken and innocent child, teeming with hurt.

Hikari flinched at the contact, yet he didn't pull away. His feelings were mixed, he enjoyed the soft ruffle through his hair but it didn't stop his fear from spiralling.

‘Stupid! So stupid!’ Hikari's grip on his cat loosened, his body falling limp and his eyes growing dark. The tears stopped as he brought his knees to his chest, he was lifeless.

Diala understood the situation straight away, Lila explained it very clearly.

Hikari was shutting down in this moment, and it disturbed him. His Hikari was so… broken.

~~~~

Diala had returned from his swift house exploration. Hikari isn't one to be comforted by others words and actions, so instead, he retrieved ice cream from the freezer and brought Iris back with him.

Hikari hadn't shifted an inch, his facial expression still blank. His concerned cat started pawing at him; meowing soon followed as she didn't get the typical response from him.

“Hey, Ari, I brought Iris here, she wants to cheer you up, and there's ice cream too,” Diala eventually spoke up, sitting himself behind Hikari.

It took a few silent minutes, or an eternity to Diala, before Hikari finally moved. He picked Iris up with great care and rubbed his face against hers as she reassuringly headbutted him. 

“I'll end you if you mention this scene to anyone,” Hikari muttered, leaning into Diala in his exhausted state.

“Of course, I'll keep it between us,” He smiled, bringing his arm around Hikari and playing with his hair.

It wasn't long before Hikari fell asleep; Iris also asleep in his lap. It was a sight that warmed Diala’s chest. He'd always had issues forming attachments and making friends, he genuinely didn't feel such emotions. However, in this moment, he was sure, Hikari was important to him, Hikari was a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Dia didn't want to move since Hikari hadn't fallen asleep on him, but the ice cream needed to go away… the solution? He ate the whole 2 litres~~


	7. Day 9 - Dinnertime

Day 9- Dinner time

Kai: [Looking at Ensio who's happily humming away and cooking dinner] Oh, you're happy today, darling. Is it because you get to see your beloved me all day?

Ensio: [Laughs] Yes, you and my beloved family. I cherish all our moments together. 

Kai: That's a shame, I wanted to be special, but you're as sweet as ever so I can't be disappointed. Plus we get to eat your cooking [smiles]

Ensio: It's always my pleasure to cook for you all. Would you inform the others that dinner is ready please?

Kai: Of course [fetches Eru and gets Eru to fetch Hikari to avoid any conflict]

[The three arrive for dinner, Kai sets the table for Ensio while he dishes up dinner. Eru and Hikari take their place at the table]

Ensio: Ah, Kai, you didn't need to do that, I would have prepared the table.

Kai: Don't be silly, you're already doing so much.

Ensio: … Thank you [smiles]

[Everyone sits down to eat]

Eru: … Why are there so many vegetables… ewww [pouts and picks all the vegetables out]

Ensio: [Sheepishly laughs] I hoped you wouldn't notice, seems I underestimated your love for food and hatred for vegetables… I only wish for you to maintain your health.

Kai: Come on Eru, try and eat a few, Ensio worked hard. 

Eru: [whining] Fiinnnee, I'll eat a few then…

Kai: [Notices Hikari picking at his food] You too, you've got to look after yourself.

Hikari: [Glares at Kai] Shut up, I'll do as I damn well please.

Kai: [drops the subject] Ensio, this is fantastic as always. I love the days you cook for us, you're truly truly a talented man [smiles]

[Hikari nods]

Eru: Yeah! It's really good except the stupid vegetables, but I'll eat some for you!

Ensio: [smiles] Thank you, I'm glad you all approve, it means a lot.

[Group finishes eating, Hikari takes his ice cream and flees to his room] 

Kai: [sighs] Hikari didn't even eat half of what you gave him, guess he was too fixated on his ice cream… Regardless, you did a fantastic job.

Ensio: [collecting dinner plates and dishing up dessert] It's not a problem, I'm aware of Hikari's eating habits.

Eru: [chanting as Ensio brings dessert over] Sweet! Sweet! Sweet!

Ensio: [Chuckling] I've never met someone who adores food as much as you.

Eru: That's because every food is so good! Except stupid vegetables…. And it's even better when you cook! Your food is my favorite.

Ensio: [Smiles] I'm most honoured to hear that.

Kai: I'd be inclined to agree, thank you for the food.


	8. Day 10 - Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10- Drinking 
> 
> Kai and Ensio are the big drinkers, so naturally they had to star in this. I wanted to add some Kakozura too, sprinkle in some bromance with Kai.

“Here we are, my favourite place to drink,” Kai grinned as he gestured to the building in front of him. 

The two older men had left the important decision to Kai, despite just barely being the youngest of the three, he certainly had the most experience with alcohol.  
Ensio consumed a great deal of wine, but he isn't the type to drink out. He typically enjoys a few glasses every evening so he wasn't most suited to picking their destination.  
As for Kakozura, he didn't dislike alcohol by any means, the opportunity simply didn't occur very often.

“Alright, drinks are on me, congratulations guys,” Kakozura declared, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

Ensio set his sights on the secluded table towards the back of the establishment “Most certainly not, you assisted in us receiving the job, so I absolutely must thank you,”

“Eh? Don't be stupid, your talents got you the job, I didn't do anything,” Kakozura began to argue, a scowl forming as he turned away. 

“How about I pay instead? Maybe save you two the trouble of deciding,” Kai proposed, a bright grin stretched across his face.

The pair turned towards Kai in unison, Kakozura’s face continuing to hold his scowl, whereas Ensio's face held a kind smile. “No.” 

“I'm the senior, so I should be doing my part and providing for you both, it's not because I want to or anything,” Kakozura continued, Kai chuckling as he could see right through his lies.

Kai gave them both a gentle pat on the shoulders “Alright, enough, we'll decide later, okay? But for now, let's just enjoy ourselves,” 

~~~~

“You know… I know I can be an ass, but Hikari is on another level. Kai, you don't deserve all that,” Kakozura slurred, draping his arms around Kai.

This was a frequent topic often mentioned by Kakozura, he couldn't fathom why Hikari harboured so much hatred towards Kai. He thought Kai was such an incredible person, though he'd never be quite that open about his fondness for the man.   
He and Diala had known each other for a long time, but there was a huge difference in the relationship he shared with both men.

“What are you talking about?” Kai laughed, amused by the drunken Kakozura who so desperately clung to him.

“Well, you're just so nice to everyone, but he's always so mean to you. You're such a great guy, it's unfair he's like that to you,” He continued with ramblings, relying on Kai to steady himself. 

“If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have a crush on me,” Kai teased, playfully patting his back while holding the man steady.

Kakozura paused for a moment, gazing up at Kai “... You know, if I liked men, I probably would,” his statement was followed by a hushed thud as his head connected with the table.

Ensio chuckled through his sips of wine, his cheeks a little warm from the large amount of alcohol he had consumed “It appears you almost had yourself a partner,”

“Not to worry, I only have eyes for you, my king,” Kai countered him, a playful smirk dominating his face. “Though, I'm surprised you're still so composed, you've drunk a lot of wine,”

He let out a sheepish laugh “The same could be said for you, you've consumed a vast amount of whiskey, yet you appear to be untouched by its effects,” 

“What can I say, it takes a lot to get me,” Kai shrugged, seemingly proud of his high tolerance level.

“We should get Zura home, he can't be comfortable like that,” Ensio observed Kakozura, he was still somewhat clinging to Kai with a peaceful expression.

Kai looked down to the sleeping man fondly, a small laugh surfacing as he patted Kakozura’s shoulder “You're right, some senior he is, huh?”


	9. Day 12 - pets

A smile- something so simple yet meaningful.   
It was rare for Hikari to perform such an action, however, here he was with a modest smile just barely surfacing on his face.

It seemed smiles were reserved only for himself and Iris, so it was a sight not seen by his friends. 

The small male had been laid in bed, holding a book to his chest and reading while he was supported by his numerous pillows and plushies. That was when Iris climbed on him, leisurely strutted across his body and poked her head under the book. 

She gave him a hushed meow and wiggled her way further onto Hikari's chest. She'd blocked his line of sight, curled up on his chest and began purring joyously.

Without sound or heavy movements, he closed his book and laid it beside him. Then, he practiced a vast amount of caution as he cradled Iris and pet her with all the delicacy he possessed.

It was when she headbutted his mouth, indicating she desired his little pecks of affection, that the smile happened.

Cats are held in high regards by Hikari, he'd often talk with them as opposed to other humans. They were peaceful and quiet, soft and kind. Most importantly- they're trustworthy.


	10. Day 13 - fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there would be no better character to star than Diala~ King of fairies and dragons haha.  
> I decided to take this in a direction of something like an RPG quest, except it's a real life situation for them.
> 
> I ended up getting a little carried with this and also incorporated a little bit of the story from Kyrie’s stage play in the canon story that's yet to come~  
> I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out so I hope everyone else likes it ^.^

Diala cheerily hummed to himself, basking in the stunning weather that surrounded him. Snow and fog were both settings he greatly enjoyed, he found the colour aesthetic highly pleasing and the mystery that crept throughout the land would never cease to have him intrigued.

Lila, on the other hand, detested it; her frail body had a difficult time under harsh conditions. Between her chattering teeth and desperate attempt to keep warm, a sneeze escaped her. “It baffles me how you're able to function under such conditions,”

The feint sunlight flooded the mountains and plains in front of them, however, it's dulled glow was reflected by the white blanket of snow that held the land captive. Snow continued to fall, its flakes stumbling through the billions of silver threads that slithered through the air in their attempts to reach the ground.

These threads looked similar to dampened spiderwebs that glistened, only with more glow and less affected by gravity. They were the strings of fate that tied friends to one another in each life, proof of their lives and friendships. Red strings for soul mates would also be seen by Diala, but only when the two destined to fall in love in every life time were within close proximity.

“It's so beautiful, it's coldness could never shun me,” Diala’s response was spoken at an unusually quick pace, though in reality it was equivalent to any other persons natural pace, and his genuine awe drifted throughout his voice; similarly to the snowflakes calmly prancing around them.

He patted his shoulder, gesturing for his petite fairy friend to take residence under his hood and hair. “Don't you find the beauty shines more radiantly when you have to work for it?” he continued.

Eternally grateful for his offer, she perched herself on his shoulder and allowed his warmth to gently envelope her tiny body. “That's a unique way of thinking… You never cease to impress me,”

Due to the fog and numerous silver threads that lingered throughout the air, it was difficult to notice, however, the evil sorcerer's castle was now in sight. As a skilled mage, he had been tasked to put an end to the sorcerer's cruel ways.  
No one was certain what he looked liked, but it was known by all where his location was. Many had tried and failed to defeat him in the past, but Diala’s power was on a much greater scale. He'd been contacted while on an adventure, they were desperate for his assistance as the princesses life was now in danger.

“Diala, are you ready? It shan't be an easy task,” She spoke up, tapping his shoulder with her tiny hands. She didn't doubt his incredible skills, not at all, but the evil sorcerer's reputation was nothing to turn one's nose up at.

“Of course, nothing will stop me from receiving my reward,” he nonchalantly hummed in response. He'd been promised sugary treats and a lifetime of wealth for completing this task, as a wandering traveller, it was all he need. He was also offered the princesses hand, but politely declined. 

The pre-battle pep talk was bluntly interrupted by several silver threads hurling to the floor and their glow being no more.  
There was only one thing that could affect the threads; life and death.  
Upon the death of a human, their string would collapse and be stripped of its life. Then, upon the rebirth of the two destined to meet again, their thread would re-rise and it's glow would be powered by their new lives.

“I suppose we should make this quick,” Diala declared, swiftly darting up the path to the castle.

~~~~

As they entered the castle, the voice that greeted them was not what they had anticipated. 

“Oh thank goodness, my heroes are here! Please, you have to help me!” A woman's voice pleaded, however, not just any woman, the princess herself. Tears streamed down her face as she ran to the duo for assistance, cradling her injured arm.

Diala’s eyes widened in shock, he was aware he was slow in tending to the task but he didn't think she'd be in danger so soon and the vast amount of blood pouring from her wound had him concerned “Stand behind me, I'll-”

“Don't be fooled,” Lila dashed out of the warm shell provided for her and struck the princess with her magic; a de-cloaking spell.

The white orb latched itself to the princess, then melted to the ground, ripping the disguise from the figure in front of them.

“So this is how you get them…” Diala audibly thought, inspecting the newly revealed enemy. 

But the biggest issue was something neither Diala or Lila could ignore, and the reason Lila was able to see through the illusion so swiftly.  
Diala’s red thread had begun to glow and was attached to the stranger.  
They had previously met the real princess, so their thread would have come to life then.

The second surprise came after Lila’s spell melted away the illusion, a man smaller than the princess remained standing. If it wasn't for the lowcut and open robes he was dressed in, you'd think he was a woman. His eyes were lifeless, his expression blank and the wound was in fact not an illusion. 

The pair were left no opportunity to think, the opposing mage lept into action, hurling a flurry of sharpened icicles in their direction.  
Ice and illusion magic, this could prove troublesome, particularly if he held any other variants of magic.

Waving his arm, Diala cast a wall of fire to dispel the danger, however, to no avail as the sorcerer appeared behind him and launched a continuing assault.

Had it not been for Lila, that would have caught him off guard and succeeded in ending his life. Lila’s magic is specialised in support, so she cast a defensive spell. However, she lacked in speed, unfortunately resulting in Diala receiving a cut under his eye and large wound across his thigh.

“Diala, he doesn't wish to do this!” she yelled from a distance, observing the mage. She'd laced her earlier spell with a second one, used to read the enemies emotions, displayed in various colours that only Lila could see.

This was a crucial tactic they used against opponents, they read their emotional weaknesses to crush them.

Lila now took the opportunity to cast her healing magic on Diala, it's only highly effective with physical contact, however, the situation didn't allow for that.

“is that true? Then why?” he inquired, continuing to erase all incoming attacks. Due to his wound, he had to play more defensively as his movement speed was cut.

The smaller male had no efforts to respond, merely scowling and increasing his attacks. He was worn out from his already received injuries and desperate to end this battle. 

The exchange continued, until finally Diala received a response. 

“We can help you!”

“No!” with his burst of anger, another sharpened piece of ice struck Diala, causing a large wound on the other thigh and his shoulder. 

“Diala! We have to withdraw, you're sustaining too much damage!” their plan was instantly crushed as an icicle pierced her wing and pinned her to the castle ceiling.

“What are you so afraid of?!” Diala continued to press, fearing the situation transpiring before him.

Though it was a stab in the dark, he'd nailed his guess; the sorcerer was indeed terrified. But he couldn't allow himself to falter.

“He'll punish me if I fail to dispose of you, so perish!” he yelled, the fear manifesting into a cry for help.

Diala bit his lip, noticing the trembling in his body “Then let us help you,”

He was taken back by the words, he'd never heard kind words before, only what his father had told him. This caused him to halt his attack for a moment, there was zero chance Diala would pass this opportunity to slay him… or so he thought. 

A voice that could only be compared to a child, spoke up, “You'd help me…?” 

This struck Diala’s heartstrings, his soulmate appears to be suffering so greatly, yet he's been sent to kill this man. Surely if there was someone above this man, then he could save him? 

His question was confirmed when a second man appeared, the sheer terror that was held in the sorcerer's stance caused his heart to ache. His childish resemblances continued, silent tears started to form in his eyes while his entire body shrunk. He looked up to the new man, his father, and dropped to floor grovelling and pleading at his feet “please don't punish me, father please,”

He crouched to the floor, gently running his fingers along the sorcerer's face; a smile to match the action. It was a delicate act of comfort, or so it seemed until his fingers reached the younger man's neck. His facial expression twisted into disgust as he gripped his sons neck, lifting him from the ground and above his head. “You were thinking of leaving, your punishment will be tripled since you've forgotten your place,”

The sorcerer's pained breaths and desperate clawing up his own face was too much for Diala to bear, yet even he felt powerless under this man's gaze.

The older man threw the sorcerer to the floor and began pacing towards Diala.

Lila inhaled deeply, “Dia… We have to use the last resort, you and the sorcerer can overpower him this way, so melt this for me,” She smiled, pointing to the icicle that had her stuck.

“Lii… N-”

“We haven't got the time for this!” She bluntly interrupted, tears falling from her eyes as she gave him a soft smile.

“... Sorcerer, join me and I'll guarantee your freedom,” he weakly spoke, using his fire to free Lila. 

The sorcerer could only close his eyes and clutch himself, paralysed by fear.

“I swear on my life that he'll never lay a hand on you again! So help me!” Diala desperately pleaded, shuffling to catch Lila.

What's he got to lose? If the stranger can truly save him, then perhaps he should try it. If it backfires, then it'd only be the same thing he always suffers.

From his very birth, the sorcerer was a product produced to be nothing more than a doll. His body was physically trained and pushed to be stronger, his abilities strained to reach greater heights. After his mother passed, the violent training only grew worse. At the age of 11 he rebelled once, resulting in his body being defiled and long string of occurrences after that. At the age of 12, he attempted to take his own life. He'd succeeded, however, his father was was a far greater magician than most, and repaired his body, bringing him to life once more. This became a frequent punishment, if his son disobeyed, he'd murder his own son and revive him as many times necessary; each death more painful and gruesome than the last.

The sorcerer was terrified, he was shaking on the ground, however, he drew up his courage and engaged in a battle with his father, flurries of ice striking in each direction. Judging by the conversation, he merely needed to stall his father for a short time.

“It appears he's desperate enough to work with us so quickly, so let's put this plan into motion,” Lila instructed, her now flightless body being saved by Diala.

The plan was fairly simple; Lila is a fairy and she'd chosen Diala to lend her magic to. Their bond has been strong for many years, which is key in the plan. She can lend a huge amount of power to whoever she chooses, the stronger the bond, the stronger the power granted, however, the price is her life.

Lila wasn't prepared to allow Diala the time to talk her out of their last resort. She took her hands and placed them against his face, her body then gleaming like a newly born star.

“Dia, watching you grow up has filled me with many accomplishments and led me to lead a fulfilling life. Enjoy life with your soulmate, I'll be watching over you always.” She offered him one last kind smile, the blinding light hiding her tears and finally taking her body with it as it disappeared. 

“Yeah, thank you and goodbye,” He mumbled to himself, dragging his newly healed body into action. 

His body teemed with new found power and capabilities, so he sprung into action, launching his own assault on the oldest man, saving the broken and bloody sorcerer from what would have been another death.

~~~~

The final battle was over in an instant, both Lila and the sorcerer's father no more.


End file.
